The invention relates to a nozzle device for distributing or dispensing fluid and in particular to a nozzle device to distribute washer fluid on vehicle windows or lenses of vehicle headlights.
Vehicles windows in the sense of the invention are preferably, but not exclusively, vehicle windshields or rear windows.
Nozzle devices for discharging and distributing washer fluid, specifically water, usually with detergent and/or anti-freeze additives, are known in numerous embodiments. In particular, nozzle devices are also known whose nozzles or nozzle openings are formed by nozzle slits, specifically for generating a fan-shaped fluid jet (for example, DE 299 948 U1). The intent of a fan jet of this kind is to achieve the broadest possible distribution of the washer or cleaning fluid on the vehicle window for the purpose of increasing the cleaning effect.
In the known nozzle devices, the particular nozzle slit is positioned so that the fan jet makes contact with the vehicle window with its greater cross section horizontal, or more or less horizontal.
The object of the invention is to demonstrate a nozzle device for improved cleaning effect.